


Loyal Dog

by promiseboi



Series: NCT ABO <3 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Misunderstandings, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Pack Dynamics, Power Dynamics, Sad with a Happy Ending, hopefully it seems happy, idk what this is, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/promiseboi/pseuds/promiseboi
Summary: “What the fuck,” Donghyuck was speechless. Everyone else who had heard Mark’s words had their jaws hanging. Mark Lee. There was no way Mark Lee was being so aggressive, insulting an omega in the most humiliating way. Nobody knew if Donghyuck had actually whored around but if the words came from Mark Lee, nobody would doubt the reliability of the statement. “What the fuck. Mark Lee Minhyung! I’ve never—fuck you!”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: NCT ABO <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762603
Comments: 26
Kudos: 396





	Loyal Dog

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever fic so im ujkvsdfnvsldkjfnvs!!! warning bc u might burn ur eyes. wash ur hands before you wash your eyes okies!!

“Mark, control yourself,” Taeyong hissed, giving Mark’s arm a squeeze. The younger alpha scowled in response, shaking his arm free of the elder’s grasp. Typically, Mark would never garner sufficient courage to do that to his older brother but in that moment, his head was only clouded by pure anger and nothing else. All that fell within his line of view was Lee Donghyuck sitting with other alphas, putting his hands on them and leaving his vulnerable neck too close to them. “Mark—“

“If that was Chittaphon hyung, tell me you’ll be able to control yourself,” Mark growled, loud enough for the mentioned omega seated across the cafeteria to catch his name and flinch. The same reaction could be seen among others who were minding their own business in the cafeteria. It was not rare for alphas to lose their head in public spaces and release pheromones that could still the whole area but it was unheard of for Mark Lee to be that provoked. In fact, the student population had voted him to be the president of the student union because of his ability to remain cool-headed and objective in stressful and vexing situations. “Hyung, I’m really tired of this. My alpha can’t take it.”

Mark’s words seemed to have done the trick as Taeyong sighed and backed away, returning to their table to finish his meal. Back at their table, Jaehyun gave the alpha a careful grin. “Our little Mark isn’t that little anymore. He’s all grown up, ready to cause his first ruckus in school.”

Mark stormed to the middle of the cafeteria where Donghyuck was seated with the company that Mark would like to replace. He knew that Donghyuck could sense his approaching presence and made no effort to conceal it, he had enough of the omega acting like he was a free person—Donghyuck was anything but a free omega. Mark also knew he was breaking his promise to the younger, going against his words on staying away from Donghyuck in school, giving the omega “breathing space”, but nothing mattered more to Mark at that moment than to rip Donghyuck out of the alpha’s hold and proclaim to the entire school that Donghyuck was accounted for, that Donghyuck was his.

“What do you want, Mark Lee?” Kang Daniel was the first to speak when Mark arrived at their round table, his arm still gently lying across Donghyuck’s shoulders, his other hand typing on his phone. Mark was a friendly figure in the school, finding someone in school who disliked Mark Lee was harder than finding a needle in a haystack. Naturally, that meant that there was no bad blood between Mark Lee and Kang Daniel, another charismatic sophomore like Mark. In fact, they were very similar alphas, their only difference being that Daniel was a playboy while Mark was a loyal dog.

“I want you to stop touching my omega,” Mark raged, his palms fisting together to control his urge to send a punch in the alpha’s face there and then. As irritated as he was, Mark remembered the heavy badge that was pinned on his sweater, a reminder of who he was and what he represented—the President of the student union.

Daniel could barely hide his confusion. Mark did not blame the alpha. Nobody aside from Mark’s packmates knew about Mark’s special relationship with Donghyuck. Thankfully, Daniel was a sharp alpha who could put two and two together. Even if there was a pool of doubt, he knew that Mark Lee would not joke about such things or speak lightly about another omega belonging to him. Instantly, Daniel retracted his arm, much to the annoyance of Donghyuck who had already made himself comfortable, leaning against Daniel’s chest with the alpha’s sturdy arm wrapped around him. “I didn’t know he was taken, man. It wasn’t personal.”

“Of course, how could you have known?” Mark chuckled bitterly, aware that the entire cafeteria was paying attention to them, some people shamelessly filming them. At the back of his mind, Mark was thinking about how his name along with Daniel and Donghyuck’s was going to trend for days on their school’s forum. “Even I forget that he’s mine.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Donghyuck barked, slamming the table as he stood up. As much as he was sick of acting like an innocent omega, sweet and pliant, Donghyuck was enjoying his time with Kang Daniel and his friends. He had always been needy for attention and touches, becoming a puddle of goo when it came to being pampered and showered with praises and Kang Daniel and friends had always fulfilled his needs and satisfied him. They treated him well and fulfilled all his needs for touches and alpha presence. If Mark Lee was not going to cater to his needs, then the alpha should not spoil Donghyuck’s fun.

“It’s the truth,” Mark spoke with his gaze on Donghyuck’s eyes unwavering. “I’ve lost count of the number of times I’ve seen you in another alpha’s arms, getting coddled by other alphas, kissing them and making out. I don’t expect you to be loyal, nor have I stopped you from cocotting around but you could at least stop yourself from insulting me in public like this.”

“What in the world does cocotting mean?” Donghyuck hears Daniel whispering to his friend, confused at Mark’s language. To his utter horror, the reply was real nasty. “It’s an old word for prostitute. I think he’s calling Donghyuck out for whoring around.”

“What the fuck,” Donghyuck was speechless. Everyone else who had heard Mark’s words had their jaws hanging. Mark Lee. There was no way Mark Lee was being so aggressive, insulting an omega in the most humiliating way. Nobody knew if Donghyuck had actually whored around but if the words came from Mark Lee, nobody would doubt the reliability of the statement. “What the fuck. Mark Lee Minhyung! I’ve never—fuck you!”

Donghyuck took off. The omega had no idea where he was headed but he knew he had to leave, he had to run, he had to escape from the cafeteria where he was humiliated by his own alpha. Before he knew it, tears were streaming down his cheeks uncontrollably.

Back in the cafeteria, Kang Daniel threw the omega’s backpack to Mark who caught it instinctively. “It’s not my place but I still think I need to remind you that Donghyuck isn’t a very rational person when he’s emotional. You should probably chase after him.”

“I don’t think I can bring myself to care anymore.” Mark glanced at his own table. Taeyong was no longer there. Donghyuck would be safe, Taeyong would find him and ensure that. Donghyuck would prefer that too. He had always liked his brother more.

* * *

“That was a real asshole move,” Doyoung mumbled, “I would have kicked the bucket if that happened to me.”

“Is it bad that I wouldn’t mind if he did that?” Mark muttered, to which Doyoung nodded, concerned about the deteriorating relationship between Donghyuck and Mark. They were teenage lovers, falling in love in middle school and mating secretly during their middle school years against their parent’s disapproval. Their choice had upset their parents so much that Donghyuck was disowned and Mark was kicked out of the house. To their immature selves, however, it was the perfect opportunity for them to move in with Taeyong who was living with the pack he had formed in high school. Doyoung, who was a pioneering member of the pack, had watched both Mark and Donghyuck grow apart over the years.

Doyoung vividly recalled how affectionate the young teenagers were when they had just moved in. They were always together and it was difficult to see them alone without the other. The drift began a year into their relationship with Mark juggling his part-time job, to stay financially independent, and studies, struggling to even graduate middle school. When Mark graduated and moved onto high school while Donghyuck struggled with his own studies in his final year of middle school, everything seemed to fell apart. They barely spoke despite sharing a room and a semester into the school year, they announced to the pack that they were no longer together.

To avoid each other as much as possible, Donghyuck enrolled in a different high school on the other part of the city. For three entire years, they ignored each others’ presence, determined to stay out of each other’s way. Life was bitch, however, and they eventually found themselves enrolled in the same university studying a different course in the same department one year apart.

A part of Doyoung had hoped that the pair would make up in university and find a way to compromise their differences but the conclusion they came to was far from what the rest of the pack have wished for. They ended up settling for a mutual promise to ignore each others’ existence in school, pretending to be strangers outside of their apartment.

“You were so in love with him, what happened?” Doyoung asked, shuffling on the couch. Mark whined when Doyoung moved away for a second, not wanting to lose his source of warmth. Doyoung was a great hugger.

“We really didn’t know what we were getting into when we mated,” Mark sighed. “He likes being owned, being looked after, and getting coddled. But what he cherishes more is knowing that he could end it whenever he wanted it to. He likes control over his own life and freedom that a claimed omega can’t have. I liked the ownership, having someone to call my own, someone to pamper, someone to love. I need a consistent relationship, a constant in my life, someone always by my side and that got too suffocating for someone who valued his own life and freedom.”

“So the compromise you’ve reached was to stay out of each other’s way? To allow each other to cheat?”

“Cheating is a powerful word,” Mark bit his lips at the word, “I don’t actually know if he had been sexually unfaithful.”

“It depends on how loosely you define it, no?” Doyoung prompted. “If I were to lock lips with another alpha, Jaehyun would have my head—that’s cheating in our context. Between you and Donghyuck, what’s cheating? Is it hand-holding, kissing, neck baring, making out or action in the bed? Or maybe you don’t care about the actions but take cheating as an emotional affair?”

“It doesn’t matter—“

“What matters is I don’t like the sight I’m seeing.” Speaking of the devil, Jaehyun exited his room at that very moment, folding his arm in a show of his fake anger towards his mate who was cuddling Mark on the couch. Doyoung rolled his eyes at his mate’s childish act and shooed the older alpha away. Jaehyun ignored Doyoung’s directions and joined them on the couch. Mark was ready to part from Doyoung’s comfortable hug when Jaehyun suddenly sat behind him instead of the omega, sandwiching Mark in between Doyoung and Jaehyun. “You feeling better, buddy?”

“I’m fine, just feeling a bit asshole. I shouldn’t have humiliated him like that.” Mark admitted, lowering his head. Jaehyun hummed in response, patting Mark’s soft hair. “Is he safe?”

“Yeah, Taeyong hyung is watching after him,” Jaehyun reassured the younger alpha who nodded. “Don’t beat yourself over it, what’s done is done. The most you can do right now is to apologise to him and make an official announcement on the school’s forum.”

“I’m not making any announcements, I said what I said, it’s the truth,” Mark grumbled. “Calling him a whore was wrong but that’s the truth, isn’t it?”

“You literally just said know if he had been sexually unfaithful,” Doyoung pointed out, scoffing.

“Do I want to ask? Do I want to find out? I’m not an idiot, I can put two and two together. I’ve seen the hickeys on his neck, I’ve smelled the scents of other alphas on him, I’ve watched how has allowed other alphas’ hands roam on his body.” Mark broke free from their embrace. “We live together. You two should know he stopped spending his heats at home since he went to high school.”

“When you’re rutting,” Jaehyun suddenly spoke, preventing Mark from leaving the couch, “if he’s still the omega you’re thinking of, you still like him.”

“There’s only that many omegas in my life, hyung.”

“But you don’t detest him as much as you seem if he’s still the one you crave in your most vulnerable time.”

“I’ve never hated him, hyung,” Mark felt like he was swallowing a stone. “There was a reason why I loved him enough to mate him. But he’s so difficult to love and I’ve forgotten how to. I don’t hate him, I just can’t find a reason to care about him or for him.”

* * *

Mark was already asleep when Donghyuck returned with Taeyong. The alpha was a light sleeper and woke up almost instantly when he felt the bed dip towards the corner where Donghyuck was seated, taking his socks off in the darkness while holding back his sob. Mark reckoned Taeyong had done all the damage control or at least he hoped that his elder brother did because he sure could not do anything for his mate whom he had estranged.

Donghyuck changed in the darkness, relying on his muscle memory to locate his clothes, took a sip of water, and take his supplements before slipping beneath the sheets. Their bed was not the biggest but it was a decent queen size that allowed for a small space between them to separate them. It used to be the place they would cuddle to sleep in middle school but high school made the bed a divided territory for them. When Donghyuck started having withdrawal syndromes from the lack of skinship between him and Mark, they were still cordial enough for Mark to offer an arm or a leg over Donghyuck’s body to calm his omega. However, over time, Donghyuck chose to rely on supplements instead, taming his omega during the night time to prevent him from suffering from the painful withdrawal symptoms.

Mark got out of bed. He knew the omega had problems falling asleep at night and without his presence there, it would be easier for Donghyuck to fall asleep. So, he willed himself to leave the comfort of his bed and made a trip to the washroom. Outside, he exchanged a few words with Taeyong who chose to stay off the sensitive topic and asked about Mark’s part-time job instead. Taeyong was always considerate and Mark was thankful to have a brother like him.

When Mark returned to his room half an hour later, he was surprised to find Donghyuck still squirming and fidgeting on the sheets. While most people took ten to twenty minutes to fall asleep, he knew Donghyuck took a little longer, thirty to fourty minutes mostly, but it was rare for Donghyuck to be writhing—

Mark switched on the lights. As he had suspected, Donghyuck must have taken the wrong supplements as Mark had just rearranged their dresser earlier while cleaning up the mess on it. Instead of taking his usual supplements, Donghyuck must have accidentally taken Mark’s vitamin tablets instead. Donghyuck was already suffering from the syndromes, it was too risky to take the pill then as Donghyuck could choke on it but touching the omega wasn’t an option either, not when Donghyuck had always complained when Mark accidentally brushed against the omega on the bed.

“What are you still standing there for?” Donghyuck cried out, struggling to breathe. “Do you want me to die?”

Mark’s feet moved before his brain registered the situation. In the next second, Mark was sitting on the bed next to Donghyuck, gathering the omega in his arms, putting them chest to chest, and releasing all the pheromones he could control to comfort the omega. The results were instantaneous, Donghyuck stopped shaking and was finally breathing normally.

“Pat my head,” Donghyuck requested suddenly, “I like it when you do that.”

“I know. I’m not sure if I want to.” Mark stunned himself by how cold he had sounded. The instant souring of Donghyuck’s natural scent was evident. The omega was thoroughly broken by his words. Mark felt his heart sink, he was being an asshole. Donghyuck was in his most vulnerable state and there he was being a petty alpha. Slowly, Mark raised his hands and brushed Donghyuck’s head lightly. “I’m sorry. I’m not being accommodating.”

“I’m fine, you don’t have to do it anymore,” Donghyuck said, sitting up and preparing the leave Mark’s embrace. Truthfully, Donghyuck knew his body could not take being apart from his alpha at that moment. It had been years since Mark held him so close and to part suddenly could kill him. Even so, Donghyuck could not stand another second in Mark’s hold knowing that the alpha was doing it out of pity, that the alpha was only trying to keep him alive, that the alpha was only being accommodating.

Mark knew better and trapped the omega in his arms, leaving no room for the omega to escape. “Other alphas can’t calm your omega. Just stay.”

“I wasn’t going to leave, fucker. I wasn’t going to find another alpha. I was going to take my fucking supplements. Did you really think I would go to another alpha when I might drop or lose myself to my omega any moment?” Donghyuck knew he had drifted from the alpha but he never would have expected the alpha to think so lowly of him. Going out when he was so vulnerable was literally the same as going out in his heat; placing himself on a silver platter for vulgar alphas on the street to jump him. “For your fucking information, the only alpha I’ve slept with is you. As much as we have drifted, as painful as my heats had been, I’ve never slept with another alpha because I didn’t think it was right.”

“So you thought it was right when you kissed them? I’ve seen them touch you—“

“What was I supposed to do? You should know how easily touched staved I am. What could I have done? Ask my alpha who wasn’t attracted to me?” Donghyuck felt his tears pooling but made no effort to get rid of them. A part of him prayed that Mark would wipe them for him, give him the affectionate gestures he desperately needed. His prayers had worked, Mark reached out and gently got rid of the tears with his thumbs. “I craved for my alpha, but my alpha didn’t want me.”

“Where did you get that—“

“In my first semester in high school, you said you’ll give me freedom, you said that I could date someone else if I wanted to, you said I was free to be my own person. When we broke up, you basically rejected me.”

“That’s because you weren’t satisfied with me! Don’t push this onto me, Lee Donghyuck. You were the one who asked for the breakup, you were the one who wanted freedom, you were the one who said you couldn’t find it in you to love me anymore.” Mark bit his tongue. He felt wronged. Donghyuck was pushing all the blame to him again, even when Donghyuck was the one at fault. Mark had always believed that their incompatibility was mostly due to their childish selves making dumb decisions but now it seemed like their problems were more deeply rooted than he had thought. “You were the one who called for it to end.“

“You were so busy with high school and your job, you were always so fucking tired at home, you didn’t make time for me. Did you know how tough the final year of high school was for me? The bullying after you graduated was unbearable and even then, all I asked for was a hug or a kiss at the end of the day but you were always too fucking tired to even give me a peck!” Donghyuck was willing himself not to get emotional. He had cried enough the entire day, from emptying his feelings to Taeyong and tearing up in front of Mark. He did not want to break down into another wet mess, to look puffy and unappealing in front of Mark, to give Mark another reason to find him unattractive and repulsive.

“I didn’t know,” Mark mouthed. His eyes were suddenly filled with remorse. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he could recall days when Donghyuck would try to tell him something about school but he was always too busy with his own school work, brushing off Donghyuck’s complaints as the omega being whiny about middle school questions. “I—I was struggling with my own affairs and when you asked to break up, I thought you didn’t love me anymore. I thought that if I gave you the freedom to be with someone else, you’d appreciate it. I didn’t think you would see it as rejection because it wasn’t. I was still very much in love with you.”

“It doesn’t matter now, does it? Even if you know now, like what you said, our love is past tense.” Donghyuck could not stop the tears from rolling down this time. He had hoped every single day after their break up that Mark would suddenly take his words back and they would get back together. Somewhere along the way, even his hope had left him. Finding comfort in other alphas was a much easier option for him. At least, at the moment, he could forget all about his alpha whom he would share the bed with again at night. “I fucking hate you, Mark Lee. I hate this mating bond between us. Even when I hate you this much, the only person my body wants is you. Even if I want to whore around, I don’t think I can bring myself to.”

“I’m sorry about what I said today,” Mark apologised, feeling even worse about what he had said, “but I must defend myself—“

“Of course, it’s always about yourself.”

“—I couldn’t stand seeing you around Kang Daniel like that because I knew that if you returned from school with another hickey on your neck or smelling like him, I would start a massacre tomorrow. I really hate it when they leave marks on your body. It makes me want to replace them with my own but I know you wouldn’t want me—“

“I literally just said the only person my body want is—“

“—shut the fuck up, Hyuck, I know your body wants me, but that’s your body and not your heart. Stop rubbing it in.”

“That’s the same fucking thing to me,” Donghyuck argued, grabbing Mark’s hair to get the alpha’s attention, “I couldn’t find myself loving another alpha no matter how good they were treating me, even if they were a thousand times nicer to me than you ever were, just like how I couldn’t give my body to any of them. Can you listen to what the fuck I’m saying? When did I ever say I didn’t want your touch or your love?”

“When I accidentally kick your feet at night, you growl at me,” Mark sputtered the first thing that came to his mind, finding it as ludicrous as the situation they were in, “and when our chopsticks touch, you fucking wash it before continuing your meals.”

“I was just playing hard to get initially and overtime the act became a habit, okay?” Donghyuck confessed, suddenly ashamed of how childish he had been acting. “I kinda liked it when your cold foot touches mine. The coldness is kinda nice.”

“You’re so weird,” Mark chuckled, a single tear leaving his eye. He was not sure if that came from the laugh or from all his pent up frustration. “Are you feeling better?”

“What?” Donghyuck’s embarrassment faded into despair within a second, forcing Mark to realise the great impact he had on his omega. “Can’t wait to get rid of me already, huh? I’m so foolish to think that you’d care—”

“I was going to offer to rub your tummy if you were not feeling better but since you think so lowly of me—“

“I feel like shit; like I want to die. Rub my tummy. Now. Put your hands on my tummy. Now.”

“Demanding brat,” Mark rolled his eyes playfully before adjusting their positions so they were no longer chest to chest but with Donghyuck’s back resting against his chest. “Lift up your shirt.”

“No.”

“Then get your ass off me, I’m not rubbing your tummy anymore.“

“You’re supposed to call me a brat and do it for me.”

“It doesn’t seem like you’re dying if you can order me around,” Mark pushed Donghyuck away jokingly, not knowing that Donghyuck had not fully recovered from the withdrawal. Mark was always a little slow when it came to picking up signs and it was only when Donghyuck remained where Mark had pushed him to, sitting still but his shoulders rising and falling too quickly to be normal, for Mark to realise something was off. “Hey, I was joking.”

“Please stop playing with my heart. I don’t think I can take it,” Donghyuck confessed in a hushed manner. “When it comes to you, I’m the most vulnerable bitch on earth. I really really can’t take a shove from you or even a disapproving look.”

“I’ll be more mindful,” Mark mumbles in reply, bring Donghyuck back to him and sticking his palm up Donghyuck’s shirt to rub his tummy as promised. “Does it feel good?”

“Orgasm-worthy.”

“What the fuck? Lee Donghyuck!”

“Shut the fuck up, stop screaming my name.”

“Stop making everything sound weird! I’m just rubbing your tummy!”

”Stop telling me what to do! Who do you think you are?”

“I’m your alpha!”

“Oh,” Donghyuck exclaimed before breaking into fits of giggles, sounding the way he did when they were in middle school, “baited.”

“Brat.” Mark jabbed Donghyuck’s side. “If you want me to say that, I can repeat it a thousand times.”

“I don’t need to hear it now,” Donghyuck melts into Mark’s touch. “Will you say that tomorrow morning?”

“Why the hell not?”

* * *

Donghyuck believed that the university liked his pack. Everyone who applied for a course in their university had gotten in. Jaehyun was in his senior year, Sicheng and Jungwoo in their junior year, Mark in his sophomore year and Donghyuck in his freshman year. Taeyong, who had graduated the year prior, was even doing his MBA in the university. Taeil, who had graduated from university two years prior, was also an alumnus of the school. There was no way it was all just a coincidence.

Mark would argue otherwise, believing that the university was just easy to get into. There were geniuses among them who chose not to apply for the school, after all. Johnny had chosen to leave Seoul for the United States for university while Yuta and Doyoung went to art schools, Yuta majoring in modeling and acting while Doyoung majored in music to pursue his solo artist dreams.

“Why are we arguing about this,” Mark shook his head, clearing his mind. “I should write something on the school’s forum, shouldn’t I?”

“Something along the lines of ‘I was a fucking idiot, Lee Donghyuck is my loyal dog, I love him’ would be nice,” Donghyuck mumbled, tangling his legs between Mark’s.

“I was thinking of ‘Lee Donghyuck didn’t sleep with anyone, he just let them touch him everywhere’ instead.” Mark challenged, jabbing Donghyuck.

“That makes me sound like a slut but sure, whatever floats on your boat floats on mine.” Donghyuck shrugged, not that affected by the humiliating moment anymore now that he was in Mark’s arms. People could say what they wanted to say, it did not matter to a claimed omega. Omegas were only afraid of such rumours because it would diminish every last chance of them getting claimed by an alpha in the future but Donghyuck had Mark so he was good. “Are you still angry?”

“I can still see some hickeys, so yes,” Mark grumbled, biting over one of the hickeys left by another alpha on Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck would have cooed at Mark’s possessive actions if not for the alpha’s next question. “How far have you went with other alphas?”

“You really don’t want to know,” Donghyuck prayed that Mark would leave it as that but his words had only made the alpha more curious. “I’ve been fingered. They’ve helped me get off too.”

“When?” Donghyuck could not decipher anything from Mark’s tone which only petrified him further. The only thing he could do was to tell the truth and hoped for the best. He could not lose Mark again but he knew lying would not get him anywhere, not when their relationship was already so delicate and fragile.

“What do you mean when?”

“During your heats or not.” Mark’s reply was as blunt as it could get.

“Not. I didn’t think I’d have enough discipline to resist an alpha during my heats so I usually spend it in one of the heat rooms subsidised by the government.” Donghyuck kept his eyes on Mark. The alpha did not look furious or disappointed. If anything, Mark looked neutral about everything Donghyuck was admitting to.

“Were they good?”

“What?” Donghyuck was dumbfounded. Just what was Mark after?

“Their hands. Was it good when they fingered you? When the helped you get off?”

“What the fuck, Mark Lee! Are you seriously making me recall—“

“I’m just curious because I’ve only ever been with you and my right hand!” Mark defended himself, turning red. He had started his chain of questions wanting to find out more but realised that he was approaching the topic in a really weird way only when Donghyuck pointed it out. “On second thought, I don’t want you to recall any of it.”

“So you’ve never had anything with anyone else?” Donghyuck suddenly felt a wave of guilt crashing onto him. Alphas’ ruts were not any easier than omegas’ and Mark had gone through those alone because the alpha was a piece of loyal shit. “Not even to porn?”

“I spend my ruts in this room, don’t I?” The tips of Mark’s ears were turning redder by the second, almost crimson by the time Mark had buried his face into his pillow, embarrassed. It had been his dirty secret for the past few years since their break up and now Donghyuck was going to know all about it. “What do you think I get off?”

“Why are you embarrassed about it?” Donghyuck, on the other hand, could not understand why Mark was so shy about jerking off to his own mate. It was a little romantic even, that with a mate who was out there going from alpha to alpha, Mark was still such a loyal dog to their mating bond. It was no wonder Mark was so irritated when he saw Donghyuck with other alphas—he must have felt like he was loyal for nothing. “Dude, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about. How are we going to have sex if you’re already so sheepish about masturbation?”

“That won’t be a problem because—I don’t know! I’m not embarrassed about it in the moment! I just don’t like talking about these things when it’s not during the act, you know?”

“So we can talk about this if we have sex now?”

“What the fuck, hyuck—“

“Wrong. ‘Why the fuck not’ is the correct answer.”

Before Mark could register what was happening between them, Donghyuck had gotten above Mark grinding his hips onto the alpha’s, trying to gain as much friction as he could between their boxers. Donghyuck thanked the heavens that yesterday had been a humid night, leaving them asleep in only their boxers by the end of all that cuddling. Otherwise, Donghyuck reckoned he would have tapped out from their awkwardness of removing Mark’s clothes.

“Not now, hyuck,” Mark held onto Donghyuck’s hips, locking the omega in place. Donghyuck frowned, was Mark turned off because of his history with other alphas? “We don’t have condoms.”

“We’re mates, I’ll just take some Plan B pills to kill the pups,” Donghyuck brushed it off, “can we get to it now?”

“After we just sort of—not really—made up? We haven’t even concluded—“

“The only thing that’s going to conclude is our fucking bond if you don’t pin me onto this bed and fuck me till I scream ‘daddy’.”

“What—Why the fuck not?”

Mark was always one to carry out his promises.

Five minutes later, Donghyuck was as naked as a newborn, his arms pinned together above his head as Mark thrusted into him with much vigour, as if making up for all their lost sex over the years. Just as Donghyuck was about to find his release, Mark grabbed Donghyuck’s length painfully tight, giving the omega his first-ever dry orgasm, the most painful and unsatisfying kind. Donghyuck groaned, kicking Mark’s shin only to receive a slap at the side of his bottom.

“I don’t think you deserve to cum, hyuck. You’ve been unfaithful.”

Donghyuck gasped. “Fuck, you’re totally my type.”

Both of them collapsed into fits of laughter before fucking again.

And again.

And again.

Until Taeyong knocked on their door, worried about the couple who had missed school.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u survived!!! its so atrocious im sorry


End file.
